sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raisa ana'Marianna
Raisa ana'Marianna is Queen of the Fells and the daughter of Marianna anaL'issa and Averill Lightfoot Demonai. ''Her younger sister is Mellony'' ana'Marianna, Hanalea ana'Maria is her distant ancestor and Hanson Alister is her hundredth cousin as well as one of her romantic interests. Raisa was always headstrong and fundamentally different from her mother, causing the High Wizard Gavan Bayar to see her as a threat early on. Bayar coerced her mother into marrying her to his son Micah sul'Bayar. Raisa, unwilling to marry Micah and thus start a war with the upland Clans, ran away from the Vale with Amon Byrne and his Gray Wolves. On the way to Oden's Ford Raisa, Amon, and the Gray Wolves were ambushed by Water Walkers, who were upset with the Fells's abuse of their people. Raisa was able to talk the Lord of the Water Walkers, Dimitri, to let them go alive, subtly revealing her identity in the process. Raisa hid out in Oden's Ford for a year, where she became close friends with the Gray Wolves, attempted to pursue a romantic relationship with Amon, and, when that failed, pursued one with Hanson Alister. She was an excellent student, impressing and surprising Wien House headmaster Taim Askell, who expected her to act like a spoiled Princess. She left Oden's Ford when Micah discovered she was there and told her that, despite the fact that she'd killed one of the assassins his father had sent for her, more were waiting. He gave her a choice: return to the Fells and marry him, or die. Raisa agreed to the first option. Micah drugged her and carried her away, telling her that he'd already killed the other assassins. As Raisa, Micah, Wil Mathis, Fiona Bayar, and the Mander brothers rode back to the Fells they were ambushed by a raiding party from Gerard Montaigne's army. Gerard wanted to force the wizards to train his soldiers in magic, which they agreed to because otherwise they would surely die. Micah asked Gerard to release their "servant", Raisa, but Gerard recognized her as the princess heir and decided to take her captive and marry her instead. Just then Tamron's army ambushed Gerard's and in the chaos Raisa was able to escape. Raisa went to Fetters Ford in Tamron, where she met up with Edon Byrne and several of the Queen's Guard, who offered an escort back to the Fells. Along the way Edon and the other guards were killed, and several attempts were made on Raisa's life. Raisa herself killed one of her assassins, Mac Gillen, a ruthless man she'd deformed whilst escaping from gaol with several gang members she'd rescued from his torture. She was eventually shot with a poisoned arrow and, dying alone in the mountains, was rescued by Hanson Alister, whose use of magic to save her left him incapacitated for several days. In Marisa Pines Camp Raisa recovered and learned that her mother had died, she risked her life to go to Marianna's funeral so that she could show she was still alive and dispel any question of her younger sister becoming queen. The people were with Raisa, whose Briar Rose Ministry had helped them, and so the nobles and wizards were forced to recognize her as queen. As acting queen Raisa accomplished much for the betterment of her Realm, but made several enemies in the process.